warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The boiling point
Part Two in the On fire series. On fire A show by Arctic Episode Two-The boiling point Lost and alone With nowhere to hide The only hope is fire Chapter One Diamond laughed out loud, fire! So she was the chosen cat after all! "I'm afraid you've messed with the wrong kitty!" she murmured to herself. "Ha, and why's that?" guffawed the black tom. Diamond shook her head. "I guess you'll have to find out!" She breathed deeply. She wasn't exactly sure how to "make" fire, let alone control it. What seemed the most likely way to summon it? She relaxed, her head screaming fire but looking extremely calm. Nothing. She screeched, rolling and thrashing around in the tom's tight grip, still screaming fire inside her head. Nothing. She took a deep breath and yelled "FIRE!" at the top of her lungs. Still nothing. The toms were laughing to themselves. Diamond fought back tears. Here she thought she was the gifted cat and she couldn't even summon fire. She listened deeply. Love, what you love Diamond sighed. What did she love? Home. She guessed she loved home. FireClan. FireClan FireClan! FireClan! Diamond felt her fur sizzle like it was filled with electric energy. She laughed, and as she did, her whole body seemed to glow orange, then yellow, then gold. She looked at the sun. It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, closer and closer. Diamond yelped. It wasn't the sun, it was a gigantic fireball! The two toms hadn't seemed to notice anything until BAM! The fireball landed in front of them. In his panic, the white tom dropped Diamond, too worried about his own safety to be concerned about her. The black tom was nowhere to be seen. She skittered about nervously. There had only been one fireball and she wasn't sure whether it had finished or there was more to come. Shaking her head, Diamond decided to head back to the tree to see if Dotty was still there. "Dotty?" She yowled as loud as she dared. No answer. Diamond thought it was best not to say anything else. Those toms could come back. When she arrived at the tree Dotty had gone. She sighed. Just when she had made a new friend they went and... disappeared? Diamond didn't know what had happened. Nobody did. Except Dotty. ---- Chapter Two Crashing through the trees, Dotty ran as fast as she could towards the oak she had collapsed at. Finally she had been let on in the secret. Finally she wasn't left out. "Diamond!" she yelled, "Diamond!" No answer. She had to find her. She had to! She arrived, breathless, at the oak. Diamond was staring at her, confused. Gulping, Dotty opened her mouth to speak, "I, found...out." She gasped. "Dotty? Are you OK?" Shaking all over, Dotty tried again, "Those toms, they were after you coz," she paused, wheezing, "Coz they think your dangerous. You do have the ability to create fire, don't you?" Diamond blinked rapidly, taking it all in, "Uh, I think so?" "You...do, I know you do. Now they told me--" "Who told you?" Diamond was completely enthralled. "They...did. They said they need to collect them all and burn them." Dotty took a deep breath and stood up, "You either fight with us or run while you can." Diamond sighed, "Fight," she mewed, "There's nowhere to run, is there?" Dotty nodded, "You come with me then." She took two shaky steps forward. "Where to?" "To meet...them." ---- COMMENTS DON'T HAVE TO BE CONSTRUCTIVE! IF YOULIKED OR DISLIKED THE STORY YOU CAN JUST PUT A PLAIN "IT'S AWESOME" OR "I HATED IT".